2019-20 Czech Chance Liga season
In '''2019-20 Czech Chance Liga season '''there were 16 teams playing this league. There were 30 games for each team in First part, 28 games for each team in the group For Standings In The Play-off or in the group For Participation In The 1st Round Of The Play-off and then play-offs for 10 best teams. Participants Format of the league In the First part, every team played each other twice, which made for 30 games. The 30 game phase allowed each team to play one home game against each team, which also allowed every team to play one road game in every opposing team's arena. After the First part, best eight teams created group For Standings In The Play-off, in which every team played four times each other (two home games and two road games), so it made for another 28 games (results from the First part were counted). Teams on the 9th-16th place after the First part created group For Participation In The 1st Round Of The Play-off, in which every team played four times each other (two home games and two road games), so it made for 28 games too (results from the First part were counted). Teams on the 1st-6th place of the group For Standings in The Play-off (1st-6th overall) proceeded straight to the quaterfinals. Teams on the 7th and 8th place of the group For Standings In The Play-off and 1st and 2nd place of the group For Participation In The 1st Round Of The Play-off (7th-10th overall) went to the 1st round of the play-off (best-of-five; 7th vs. 10th, 8th vs. 9th). Winners of the 1st rounds proceeded into the quaterfinals (best-of-seven; 1st vs. 8th, 2nd vs. 7th, 3rd vs. 6th, 4th vs. 5th). Winners of the quaterfinals went to the semifinals (best-of-seven; 1st vs. 4th, 2nd vs. 3rd). Winners of the semifinals proceeded into the finals (best-of-seven). Winner of the finals proceeded into the Tipsport Extraliga for the next season. From season 2017-18, Chance Liga is unrelegatious and it will expand, so for teams on 11th-16th place overall after second phase season was over. Into Chance Liga proceeded the best team of 2. Liga after the superfinal of the 2. Liga and the worst team after play-out of the Tipsport Extraliga was relegated to the Chance Liga. Three points were awarded for a win in regular time, and two points for an overtime victory, while the defeated team in overtime got one point. If it was necessary, penalty shots were used to decide games after five-minute overtime 3 vs. 3 in the First part, group For Standings in The Play-off and group For Participation In The 1st Round Of The Play-off and twenty-minute overime 5 vs. 5 in the first 3 matches of the 1st rounds of the play-off and first 4 matches of the quaterfinals, semifinals and finals. Continued overtime 5 vs. 5 was used in 4th and 5th matches of 1st rounds of the play-off and 5th, 6th and 7th matches of the quaterfinals, semifinals and finals. First part Round 1 Round 2 Round 3 Round 4 Round 5 Round 6 Round 7 Round 8 Round 9 Round 10 Round 11 Round 12 Round 13 Round 14 Round 15 Round 16 Round 17 Round 18 Round 19 Round 20 Round 21 Round 22 Round 23 Round 24 Round 25 Round 26 Round 27 Round 28 Round 29 Round 30 Standings after the First part Group For Standings In The Play-off Participants * ČEZ Motor České Budějovice * HC Zubr Přerov * HC Stadion Litoměřice * Piráti Chomutov * HC Slavia Praha * VHK ROBE Vsetín * HC Poruba * AZ Havířov Round 1 Round 2 Round 3 Round 4 Round 5 Round 6 Round 7 Round 8 Round 9 Round 10 Round 11 Round 12 Round 13 Round 14 Round 15 Round 16 Round 17 Round 18 Round 19 Round 20 Round 21 Round 22 Round 23 Round 24 Round 25 Round 26 Round 27 Round 28 Standings Group For Participation In The 1st Round Of The Play-off Participants * HC Dukla Jihlava * LHK Jestřábi Prostějov * HC Frýdek-Místek * SK Horácká Slavia Třebíč * HC Benátky nad Jizerou * HC Slovan Ústí nad Labem * HC Baník Sokolov * SK Kadaň Round 1 Round 2 Round 3 Round 4 Round 5 Round 6 Round 7 Round 8 Round 9 Round 10 Round 11 Round 12 Round 13 Round 14 Round 15 Round 16 Round 17 Round 18 Round 19 Round 20 Round 21 Round 22 Round 23 Round 24 Round 25 Round 26 Round 27 Round 28 Standings Category:2020 in hockey